Maaike
by lautjuh
Summary: Maaike haat Harry Potter. Ze haat Draco Malfidus ook. En zijn haten haar ook, of...? En waarom is zij niet vermoord door Voldemort, en haar ouders wel?
1. Proloog

**Disclaimer:** De meeste personages & plaatsen in dit verhaal zijn niet van mij, maar van de geweldige schrijfster van de Harry Potter Boeken: JK Rowling!

**

* * *

**

**Inleiding**

Zweinstein, 27 januari 1997

_Lief, lief Dagboek,_

_Maaike. Dat was de naam die mijn ouders me hadden meegegeven en dat was één van de laatste dingen die ze hebben gedaan. Het is de naam die ik haat, maar die ik nog altijd gebruik. De naam die me teveel herinnert aan mijn ouders, al heb ik die nooit gekend. De naam die mij voor altijd aan mijn ouders zal doen linken. De naam waar ik me mee voorstel, waarmee ik door anderen wordt aangesproken. De naam die mijn naam is.  
__Mijn naam. De naam die mijn ouders mij hadden gegeven, één dag voordat ze stierven. Mijn naam, die door mijn adoptieouders was overgenomen. Mijn naam is mijn naam._

_Hoe mijn ouders zijn gestorven is niet bekend. Hoewel de dokters niets aan ziekte of hartstilstand hebben kunnen vinden, zijn ze ervan overtuigd dat ze aan een natuurlijke dood zijn gestorven. Ik niet. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat ze zijn vermoord, maar er zijn ook geen sporen van geweld of gif gevonden.  
__Dat mijn ouders zijn gevonden, was geluk. Mensen klagen altijd over het geluidsoverlast, maar in dit geval konden ze blij zijn. Mijn buurvrouw hoorde mij constant huilen en ze ging kijken wat mijn ouders aan het doen waren.  
__In eerste instantie zag ze mijn ouders niet eens. Toen ze vanuit een ander oogpunt keek, zag ze hun lijken liggen. Zij dus gillen, de hele buurt kwam erop afgerend. Meteen werd de politie gebeld, die het huis opende, mij uit mijn wiegje haalde en mijn ouders meenamen. Hele onderzoeken volgden, met als resultaat dat ze natuurlijk gestorven waren. Yeah, right. Daarom lagen ze naast elkaar en een beetje verscholen..._

_Nu ben ik bij adoptieouders. Het zijn schatten van mensen, die ik altijd als mijn eigen ouders beschouw. Zelfs toen ze me vertelden dat ik geadopteerd was, bleef ik van ze houden.  
__Toch zijn er nu wel vragen bij me opgekomen, over wie mijn ouders eigenlijk waren, wat ze deden. Hun namen weet ik wel. Maar die vertel ik niet, zeg ik tegen iedereen en dus ook tegen jou.  
__Waarom vertel ik dit eigenlijk tegen je? Hoe kwamen we hier ook al weer op? O ja, via mijn naam. Maaike dus. Maaike McPiliph, een doodnormaal meisje, op een school genaamd Zweinstein.  
__Nee, Zweinstein is niet normaal. Het is een toverschool, waar je leert toveren dus. Mijn ouders schijnen tovenaars geweest te zijn, en ik dus ook (anders zat ik niet op Zweinstein. Logica hé?). Ik kreeg mijn brief toen ik elf was.  
__Nou ja, dat is weer een ander verhaal en ik vertel het je later wel._

_Maaike_

* * *

Zo, dit was de inleiding. Reacties please! 


	2. H1 Wraak op de arrogantste

_**Disclaimer: Nope, ik ben geen JK, I know...**_

_**Thanks allemaal, voor jullie lieve reacties! XD Love you all! Nadat ik gisteren jullie reacties heb gelezen, had ik opeens veel meer zin om verder te schrijven, dus veel plezier met hoofdstuk 1 :)**_

**Hoofdstuk 1: Wraak op de arrogantste**

Half op de grond hangend, keek ik ondersteboven de wereld in en staarde scheel naar Linsey, die geamuseerd terugstaarde. Uiteindelijk barstte ze in lachen uit en ik ging tevreden weer op de stoel zitten.  
'Zeven - nul!'  
'De volgende keer win ik!' riep ze lachend uit.  
'Ja hoor,' antwoordde ik pesterig. 'Dat zei je de volgende zes keer ook!'  
We probeerden wat aan ons huiswerk te gaan, maar we schoten constant weer in de lach en lagen dan met ond hoofd op de tafel, terwijl de hele leerlingenkamer naar ons leek te kijken, om te ontdekken wat er nou zo grappig was en dat zorgde dat wij alleen nog harder gingen lachen. Een aantal kinderen ging hoofdschuddend weer aan het werk, anderen staarden ons nog even aan en gingen toen naar buiten om te gaan zwemmen en de rest bleef naar ons staren, alsof we een aantal apen in een dierentuin waren.  
'Maaike en Linsey!' schreeuwde een stem door de leerlingenkamer heen. 'Wat is er zo grappig en waarom staart iedereen jullie aan?'  
Het was Tara, die chagrijnig aan kwam stampen. Dat had ze echter niet moeten zeggen; de leerlingenkamer richtte zijn blik nu op haar en ze stond even met haar mond vol tanden, voor dat ze chagrijnig uitriep dat ze niet interessant was en dat iedereen gewoon door moest werken.  
'Taraha,' grijnsde ik en viel bijna weer van mijn stoel af en het duurde een tijdje voor ik weer over de lachstuip heen was. Toen dat gebeurd was, keek ik Tara aan, die gepikeerd terugstaarde.  
'Wat heb je gedaan?' vroeg ik grijnzend.  
Ze trok het gezicht van een oorwurm en stampte op de grond, alsof die haar wat had aangedaan en ze wraak moest nemen. Of nog beter, alsof Potter onder haar voeten lag.  
'Wat heb ik gedaan? Wat heb ik gedaan?' zei ze snauwerig. 'Ik heb niets gedaan, het is allemaal de schuld van die Potter! Hij liet zíjn toverdrank over míj heen ontploffen!'  
Goed, ik had dus gelijk. Het was Potter geweest. Dood aan Potter. Arrogant joch. De-jongen-die-bleef-leven, puh, het mocht wat. De-jongen-die-veel-te-lang-bleef-leven, bedoelden ze.  
'Wat was het voor een toverdrank?' informeerde ik liefjes.  
'Een zweldrank! Mijn tenen, vingers en hoofd zijn gegroeid tot die van een reus!' overdreef Tara.  
'Ik zie er niets van,' observeerde Linsey.  
'Neej, duh! Ik ben naar madame Plijster gegaan!' zei ze met een stem alsof ze het tegen een domme kleuter had. 'En allemaal door die Potter!'  
'Arrogant stuk vreten,' snoof ik en we bogen ons over een plan om wraak te nemen.

'POTTER!' galmde er door de bieb. Het was Linseys stem, maar ze was geweldig met stemmen nadoen en nu deed ze Sneeps stem.  
Slenterend liep ik langs het tafeltje, waar Potter in zijn eentje zat.  
'Oei, Potter,' zei ik spottend. 'Ik denk dat je een probleem hebt? Sneep is naar je op zoek, jochie.'  
Hij vloekte zacht en mijn lippen krulen tot een arrogante glimlach.  
'Tien punten aftrek voor vloeken in gezelschap van een dame en klassenoudste,' zei ik en mijn glimlach werd nog groter toen ik hem zijn mond open en weer dicht zag doen.  
'Je imitatie van een vis is werkelijk uitmuntend, maar helaas vind ik je gezelschap toch niet zo fijn, Potter. Dus, ik ben hier weg. En als ik jou was zou ik maar snel wegwezen, voor de Grote Boze Sneep je kunt halen.'  
Hij balde zijn vuisten, schoof zijn boeken bij elkaar en liep hooghartig langs me.  
'En nog eens 5 punten aftrek wegens hooghartig en arrogant doen!' riep ik hem na en grijnsde breed. Nu draaide hij zich om en keek me woest aan.  
'Als je iemand al punten af gaat trekken vanwege arrogant zijn – laat dat hem dan zijn,' snauwde hij, met een klein knikje naar iemand achter me en stormde verder.  
'Linsey!' riep ik naar het begin van de bieb en draaide me toen om, om te kijken wie Potter had bedoeld.  
Malfidus.  
Hij staarde me met open mond aan en zei geen woord.  
'Oh, dus jíj bent het vriendje van Potter?' zei ik spottend. 'Ach ja, soort zoekt soort en vis zoekt vis, toch?'  
'McPhilip, dat was...' stamelde hij verbaasd.  
'Beledigend?' suggereerde ik, maar hij negeerde me.  
'Geweldig! Weet je zeker dat je niet in Zwadderich thuis hoort?' zei hij verbaasd.  
Ik keek hem verbaasd aan.  
'Wait a minute. Jij vindt het geweldig dat ik je het vriendje van Potter noemt?'  
Hij leek uit een droom terug te keren, knipperde met zijn ogen en kreeg zijn lijzige, arrogante stem terug.  
'Een Modderbloedje zeker?' grijnsde hij. 'Je bent dan wel een Ravenklauwer, je bent niet echt bepaald slim.'  
'Vijf punten aftrek voor Zwadderich wegens het beledigen van een klassenoudste.' Wiej, wat was Klassenoudste zijn toch fijn.  
'Vijf punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw, wegens het punten aftrekken van een Klassenoudste.'  
'MAAIKE!' schreeuwde de hypere stem van Linsey achter me, maar ik negeerde haar.  
'Doe dan ook maar gelijk tien puten aftrek van Griffoendor, omdat er van die arrogante mensen als Potter inzitten en ze denken dat ze goed zijn.'  
Ondanks onze ruzie, grijnsden Malfidus en ik toch even naar elkaar, voordat er een persoon om mijn nek viel.  
'Je bent trouwens inderdaad arrogant, al kun je niet tippen aan Potter, qua arrogantie,' zei ik toen smalend.  
'Maaike! Het is gelukt!' schreeuwde Linsey in mijn oor. 'Heb je Potters gezicht gezien toen hij langskwam!'  
'McPhilip!' zei Malfidus' lijzige stem. 'Dat was dus wat ik bedoelde! Dat was geweldig! Je hebt hem zo vol te pakken gehad! Hij wist gewoon niet wat te zeggen. En dat gezicht van hem! Te gek, echt waar! Ik mag je niet altijd even erg -' Hij kuchtte even, 'maar dit was gewoon de beste actie die ik ooit had gezien. Je mag hem echt niet, zeker?'  
'Ik vond het ook wel een goed idee,' knikte ik. 'En nee, ik mag hem niet. Hij is arrogant en hij heeft zwelsap over Tara heengegooid. Daarom hebben we besloten dat we wraak moesten nemen. Oh, en die Sneep, dat was dus geen Sneep.'  
Ik zweeg even en vervolgde toen: 'Vijf punten aftrek van Griffoendor.'  
'Zaten jou ouders soms in Zwadderich?' grijnsde Malfidus. Ik keek hem twee seconden verbouwereerd aan, waarna ik hard 'MALFIDUS!' schreeuwde en eraan toevoegde, met een zachte stem: 'Dat deed je gewoon om me te kwetsen.'  
Hij sloeg even zijn hand voor zijn mond, alsof hij zich ervoor schaamde dat hij dat had gezegd.  
Even staarden we elkaar aan, alsof we een staarwedstrijd hielden. Toen voelde ik dat Linsey naar me keek en ik keek haar schuin, met natte ogen aan. Ruw veegde ik de tranen weg. Ik kende mijn ouders helemaal niet, waarom moest ik er nou zo emotioneel over doen?  
'Dat deed pijn, toch?' herstelde hij zich toen ijzig, voordat mevrouw Romella kwam kijken wie er nou de hele tijd aan het gillen was, waarna ze ons eruit stuurde.


	3. H2 Waarschuwing en Research

**Thanks voor de reviews mensen! XD Jullie zijn de beste!**

**Ik heb inderdaad je naam gebruikt, Writertje ;) Ik zocht een naam, dus ging ik maar profieltjes langs en aangezien ik fan ben van jouw verhalen, heb ik maar jouw naam gebruikt :)**

**Disclaimer: Ik weet het... Harry Potter en bijbehorende wereld en personageszijn NIET van mij. Maaike, Linsey en Tara WEL ;)**

**Hoofdstuk 2: Waarschuwing en Research**

'Het huiswerk is een halve meter schrijven over de bezwering, die jullie net hebben uitgevoerd. Mevrouw McPhilip, kan ik u alstublieft nog even spreken?' piepte professor Banning, vanaf zijn hoge stapel boeken, net op het moment dat ik me bedacht wat er zou gebeuren als iemand die zou opgooien.

Ik wisselde een verbaasde blik met Linsey, maar knikte. Snel gooide ik de boeken in mijn tas.

''k Zie jullie nog wel,' zei ik. 'Als ik ten minste niet dood ben.'

Tara lachte.

'Doe maar niet – dat is te goed voor Potters ego. Geen Klassenoudste meer, die hem punten aftrekt.'

Breed grijnzend liepen ze het lokaal uit en ik ging voor Banning staan. Ik stak zelfs boven hem uit, hoe hoog die stapel ook was, en ik bewoog mijn voet zenuwachtig heen en weer – niet omdat ik bang van Banning was, meer omdat ik mezelf moest tegen houden niet tegen de boeken te schoppen.

'Juffrouw McPhilip, ik heb klachten gekregen,' zei hij streng (voor zover hij streng kan klinken, met dat hoge stemmetje van hem) en ik keek hem zo onschuldig mogelijk.

'Klopt het dat u zomaar punten aftrekt van één bepaalde Griffoendor? Of in het algemeen van Griffoendor?'

Ik keek hem met grote puppyogen aan en schudde mijn hoofd.

'Wie heeft dat bedacht? Zoiets zou ik toch nooit doen!' loog ik.

_Of ten minste, dat denken de meeste mensen wel. Hoop ik. Denk ik. _

'Daar heb ik dus andere verhalen over gehoord,' zei hij en keek me twijfelend aan.

'Maar professor!' zei ik, zogenaamd verontwaardigd. 'Ik zou toch nooooit misbruik maken van mijn functie als Klassenoudste. Ik zou niet durven!'

_In jouw dromen niet, nee. Of in die van Potter, dat kan ook wel. Een droom waarin ik geen punten aftrek. Waha, dat zou lol zijn._

'Let daar goed op,' zei hij, en sprong van de stapel boeken af. 'Je kunt gaan.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'En? Wat had hij? Wat had hij?'

'Rustig maar Lins,' grinnikte ik. 'Het was niets. Of eigenlijk. Hij had van iemand gehoord dat ik misbruik maakte van mijn functie, door punten af te trekken van _één bepaalde Griffoendor_...'

Het bleef even stil. Linsey keek me even raar aan, maakte een vreemd geluid en kreeg toen een brede grijns op haar gezicht.

'Ooooh, cool!'

'Juist.'

'Ik meende het.'

'Ik ook.'

'Ja maahaar het is toch leuheuk?'

'Misschien.'

'Maaaaik!'

'Linsss?'

'Whatever...'

'Goed gezegd.'

Welkom bij onze discussie. Dicussies van Lins en mij zien er dus ongeveer zo uit, dus ze zijn niet interessant.

Whatever, weer door met het verhaal.

'Maar goed. Ik zei dus dat ik dat noooooooit zou doen en hij geloofde me. Dus nou kan ik weer verder met Pottertje pesten.'

We wierpen elkaar een veelbetekende blik toe en grijnsden toen breed.

'Goed idee! Laten we dat gaan doen!'

'Eigenlijk...' verpeste ik haar idee. 'Wilde ik naar de bieb gaan, om wat research te gaan doen.'

Linsey knikte, precies begrijpend wat ik bedoelde. Als ik het had over 'research', had ik het altijd over onderzoek naar mijn ouders, waar ik meer van wilde weten.

Eigenlijk was het de eerste keer dat ik research zou gaan doen, maar dat boeit even niet, het gaat alleen om het idee.

'Dussem, kom je mee?'

'Is goed schat.'

'Dank je, lievv meisje.'

'Geen dank.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Een uur en vijf discussies verder, zaten we eindelijk in de bieb. Ik had madame Romella een aantal boeken gekregen en nu zaten we die door te spitten naar informatie. Informatie over mij, wel te verstaan. Als we 'mijn zaak' konden vinden, konden we ook vinden hoe mijn ouders heetten. Ja, ik wist echt niet veel. Perkamentus wilde me niets vertelde, hoewel hij wel wist hoe mijn ouders heetten. Hij vond dat ik dat zelf moest uitzoeken.

Ik had een paar boeken al bekeken: _Nieuws uit de twintigste eeuw in een Notendop_ (750 pagina's dok, maar geen woord over de dood van mijn ouders), _De donkere zijde neemt de macht over_ (Enige moordzaak die daar instaat is die over Potters familie. Arrogant joch.) en _Een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein_ (Maar ik denk dat die er per ongeluk tussen zat).

'Ik denk dat ik het heb!' zei Linsey opeens triomfantelijk. Ze had _Een beschrijving van aanvallen: Dooddoeners aan de macht_ op haar schoot en wees een stukje tekst aan.

_1980: In een huis worden de lijken van een man en een vrouw gevonden. Hun baby leeft nog. De buurvrouw vindt de lichamen en belt de politie, die de conclusie trekt dat ze een natuurlijke dood zijn gestorven. Natuurlijk weten wij Tovenaars dat de familie ..._

'Perfect,' fluisterde ik en las snel het berichtje uit.

**Reviews zijn uiteraard meer dan welkom :) Daaronder, zie je? Dat knopje met 'Go'. Klik daar maar op en schrijf wat :)**

**Eigenlijk is dit een stom hoofdstuk. Ja, dat is het. Een stom hoofdstuk.. En het volgende hoofdstuk (heb ik al op papier ;)) is ook saai, maar wel heel erg nodig.  
Maar oké, ik post het toch maar ;) Hopelijk vinden jullie het wel leuk!  
Lautjuh**


	4. H3 Familie en Conclusies

_**Iedereen bedankt voor de reviews! Jullie zijn the best! (k)**_

_**Disclaimer: Nee, ik ben GEEN Rowling, wat zou ik hier dan doen? Enkel Maaike, Linsey, Tara (en nog wat eigen bedachte perso's) en het plot zijn van mij!**_

**Hoofdstuk 3: Familie en conclusies**

'Mijn ouders waren Schouwers.' Met een onvaste, beetje bibberende stem, stak ik van wal. 'Ze kenden elkaar daar ook van, van de Schouwersopleiding en later ook hun samenwerking, bedoel ik. Tot ze bij elkaar kwamen.' Ik glimlachte zwakjes. 'Schouwers die op de één of andere manier met elkaar te maken hebben, mogen niet samenwerken, want ze moeten objectief blijven.'

Ik staarde naar mijn haar, dat als een donkerbruine vlek voor mijn eigen zat, schimmen van een man aan een tafel met vele voorwerpen erop doorlatend.

'Ze hebben beiden tegenover Jeweetwel gestaan.'

Ik ademde diep in en weer langzaam uit. De man aan het bureau stond op en ging bij de muur staan. Ik streek het haar uit mijn ogen en zag dat het oude Schoolhoofd voor een schilderij was gaan staan.

'Ja. Ja, dat klopt,' bevestigde Perkamentus met een korte knik. Zijn blik was wijs, en zoals hij daar bedachtzaam naar het schilderij keek, alsof hij ieder detail in zich op nam om nooit meer te vergeten, met zijn lange grijze baard en het gouden brilletje op zijn neus, leek hij heel erg wijs.

'Dat klopt,' mompelde hij bedachtzaam verder. 'Je ouders waren geweldige mensen, Maaike, en geweldige Schouwers. Ze hebben dit absoluut niet verdiend en jij ook niet.'

De glinsterende oogjes, die zo blij hadden gekeken toen ze aan het vertellen was, werden somberder en hij draaide zich weer om naar mij.

'Meneer?' vroeg ik met zachte stem. 'Als u alles over ze weet, waarom kunt u mij dat niet gewoon vertellen? In plaats van me zo laten... aanmodderen?'

Hij glimlachte zwakjes en zo ogen glimden weer als tevoren, alsof ik me dat sombere had ingebeeld.

'Dat is mijn taak niet Maaike. Het is niet aan mij je alles te vertellen.'

'Aan wie dan wel?'

'Het is allemaal aan jezelf Maaike. Je kunt het beste zelf dingen gaan uitzoeken. Je bent slim Maaike, je kunt vast wel dingen bedenken.'

'U zegt dat u me niet alles kunt vertellen, maar misschien wel een beetje?' vroeg ik schijheilig en Perkamentus lachtte.

'Nee Maaike, het is het beste zo. Je zult echt achter alles komen, als het al niet uit boeken is, hoor je het van anderen. Maar niet door het uit te drukken. Je komt er gewoon achter. Ooit zul je me dankbaar zijn dat je het zelf heb mogen uitzoeken, echt waar.'

Ik stond abrupt op en liep door de grote ruimte, met de vele vreemde, wonderlijke apparaten, heen, met zachte tred en bijtend op mijn onderlip, om voor het raam te blijven staan. Over het grote, glinsterende meer starend, vervolgde ik mijn verhaal.

'Ik weet hun namen.' Met die woorden verscheen een dromerige blik op mijn gezicht. 'Ze heetten Fabian en Eliza Protser. Eigenlijk heet ik dus Maaike Protser.'

'Weet je wat dat betekent voor je familierelaties?' vroeg hij en toen ik omkeek twinkelden zijn ogen vrolijk. Wantrouwig keek ik hem aan.

'Nou?'

'Dat je familie bent van Ron Wemel.'

De dromerige blik en mijn wantrouwige houding verdwenen gelijk en ik staarde hem geshoqueerd aan.

'NEEEEEEEEEENOOOOOOOOHEEEEEEEEEEEELLL!' schreeuwde ik door de ruimte heen. 'Ik kan toch geen familie zijn van die sukkel!'

Een geamuseerde grijns kwam op zijn gezicht, terwijl ik boos heen en weer stond te springen.

'Zeg me dat het niet waar is. Het was maar een grapje, toch?'

'Het spijt me, maar het is geen grapje. Jouw vader, Fabian Protser, was een broer van Molly Wemel-Protser en daarmee ben je een volle nicht van Ginny, Ronald en de andere Wemelkinderen.'

Shock. Ik viel nu opeens helemaal stil.

'Weten ze dat? Ik bedoel, Molly Wemel zal dan wel weten dat ik geboren was en nog leef.'

'Ik heb het stilgehouden. Iedereen denkt dat Maaike Protser dood is.'

'Dat is ze ook,' mompelde ik. 'Maaike Protser is dood. Maaike McPhilip leeft.'

'Nee. Maaike Protser leeft nog. Ze leef nog in jou.'

'Wat betekent...?' zei ik op een vragende toon. Mijn wenkbrauw verdween bijna in mijn haarlijn.

'Dat ik draag zou willen dat je een bezoek brengt aan je tante.'

'En mijn neven en nichten,' concludeerde ik logisch. 'Uhuh, nee, geen sprake van, dank u. Ze hoeven niet te weten dat ik hun nicht ben.'

'Maaike, kun je er in ieder geval over denken? Ik bedoel maar, ken je Molly Wemel?'

'Niet persoonlijk, nee,' mompelde ik mokkend. Ik staarde boos naar de oude man en draaide me toen om, om weer naar het raam te staren.

'Molly,' begon Perkamtus, 'is de meest liefhebbende persoon die ik ken. Je weer waarschijnlijk wel dat de Wemels arm zijn, maar toch heeft Molly Wemel voor iedereen een bord eten en een bed klaarstaan als ze dat nodig hebben. In dat opzicht is ze precies als je vader. Ze was er dan ook kapot van toen je vader doodging, toen je moeder doodging, maar haast nog erger vond ze het dat jij dood was. Jij was immers nog maar een baby, je had nog een heel leven voor je, en dat was je zomaar afgenomen! Het zou zoveel voor haar betekenen dat je nog zou leven. Gun je dat haar niet?'

Ik keek beschamend naar de vensterbank, waar ik met mijn handen opsteunde. Met mijn ogen volgde ik een mier die erop liep. Langzaam keek ik weer naar voren.

'Je moet haar gewoon een keer ontmoeten Maaike! Ik beloof het je, je zult gelijk van haar houden.'

Ik beet op mijn onderlip.

'Oké,' zei ik uiteindelijk. 'Oké dan, dat is goed. Maar voor de rest wil ik niet dat iemand het weet, niemand, zelfs niet Potter of Griffel ofzo. Nog niet, in ieder geval. Later, misschien later.'

'Dat is aan jou om te bepalen, dus dat zal gebeuren,' knikte Perkamentus. 'Ik zal een ontmoeting regelen. En hup, nou weer verder over je ouders, volgens mij heb je nog niet alles verteld.'

Ik knikte en begon weer te vertellen, op een toon alsof ik gewoon wat feiten opdreunde, die me eigenlijk niets zeiden. En eigenlijk zeiden ze me ook niets. Ik wilde graag weten wie mijn ouders waren en waarom ze waren vermoord, maar ze zeiden me niets. Ze waren mijn biologische vader en moeder, ja, maar ze waren niet mijn ouders.

'Mijn ouders zijn vermoord op zeven augustus, waarom is niet bekend; ze waren dan wel vijanden van Jeweetwel, maar niet gevaarlijker dan anderen. Drie straten verderop woonde een voor Jeweetwel gevaarlijker gezin, maar zij werden niet 'zomaar' vermoord en mijn ouders wel.'

Perkamentus onderbrak me met een beweging van zijn hand en hij schudde zijn hoofd zachtjes.

'Je hebt foute informatie, Maaike. Je vader is niet 'zomaar' vermoord. Hij is omgekomen in een gevecht met Dooddoeners. Je moeder daarentegen, is wel 'zomaar' vermoord in huis. Zij lag ergens in de woonkamer, verstopt achter een bank. Jij lag boven in een wiegje.'

'Enige sporen van iets van een duel over een gevecht of whatever?' Jarenlang iedere woensdag- en zaterdagavond in de vakanties politieseries kijken werpt op z'n duur toch wel z'n vruchten af, ik zweer het je.

'Ja, de deur was opengemaakt zonder sleutel, dus waarschijnlijk met Alohomora, en niet dichtgedaan. Ook is er bloed gevonden, maar dat was niet van je moeder of jou. Bovendien zijn er vazen omgevallen.'

Ik dacht even na.

'Okeeej... Nou, in dat geval: Er is niet bekend waarom mijn moeder is vermoord, aangezien zo'n drie straten verder een voor Voldemort gevaarlijker gezin woonde, maar dat heb ik geloof ik al verteld.'

Buiten liepen een blonde jongen. Met glazige ogen volgde ik zijn pas tot aan de deur van Zweinstein, aangezien ik toch niets anders had om naar te kijken. Verderop liep een langharige blonde man de andere kant op. Even knipperde ik met mijn ogen en toen herkende ik Lucius Malfidus. De jongen was waarschijnlijk dan zijn arrogante zoon.

Op het raam was mijn eigen spiegelbeeld wazig zichtbaar. Donkergroene ogen staarden me aan en lange bruine haren bewogen bij iedere beweging die ik maakte. Ik zuchtte en draaide me om.

'Waarom ik ben vermoord, is al helemaal niet duidelijk en is gewoon ontzettend onlogisch. Meneer, waarom ben ik niet vermoord? Ze hoefden alleen één trap op te lopen en ze hadden ons gezin helemaal uitgeroeid. Het klopt gewoon niet dat ik niet vermoord ben. Waarom sta ik hier nog?' Mijn stem stierf hakkelend weg.

Zijn ogen stonden ernstig, somber en zijn brilletje gleed langzaam van zijn neus af.

'Ik wilde dat ik het je kon zeggen.'

'Heeft u geen enkele theorie?' vroeg ik, bijna wanhopig.

'Zoveel. De ene is nog onwaarschijnlijker dan de ander en ik zal er waarschijnlijk helemaal naast zitten. Ik weet niet alles Maaike.'

Nope, daar nam ik dus geen genoegen mee, zelfs al knikte ik. Hij wist het wel. Hij hield wat voor me verborgen. Dat kon ik zien.

'U weet wel alles over mijn ouders,' zei ik wijsneuzerig. Ik moest weten wat hij dacht. Waarom hij dacht dat ik nog leede.

'Feiten, meisje. Feiten.'

'Fck de feiten, ik wil weten waarom ik niet vermoord ben en mijn ouders wel!' Ik rolde met mijn ogen. Hij snapte het echt niet, leek het wel. En dat was dan de wijste en grootste tovenaar ter wereld?

'Nou nou, ik denk niet dat je ouders je zo hebben opgevoed, Maaike. Let een beetje op je taalgebruik, wil je?'

Zucht.

'Sorry meneer. Heeft u echt geen enkele theorie die zou kunnen kloppen?'

'Nou, ik heb twee belangrijke theorieën,' zei hij twijfelend.

Dûh, dat wist ik wel. Anders had ik het niet gevraagd. Jeeez, was hij echt zo dom als hij leek?

'De eerste is dat Voldemort niet wist dat je geboren was.'

Ik schudde inwendig mijn hoofd. Nee, Jeweetwel wist alles. Of ten minste, bijna alles. Hij zou geen detail hebben overgeslagen, hij moest het hebben geweten.

'Hij vermoordde je moeder – of liet haar vermoorden, maar het komt op hetzelfde neer – en ging toen weer weg, niet wetend dat jij boven lag te slapen.'

'Nee.' Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat klopt niet. Voldemort zou geweten hebben dat ik geboren was. Hij is slim, als ik de verhalen moet geloven.'

'Dat moet je zeker. We mogen hem niet onderschatten. Nee, het klopt ook niet. Ik heb er ook dagenlang over gepiekerd.'

Ik knikte. Hij was wijs, je zag het aan zijn hele houding. Maar zijn schouders waren in elkaar gezakt. Hij wist het niet, zei dat. Hj wist het niet, en daar kon hij niet tegen.

'De tweede theorie is dat Voldemort je niet dood wilde hebben, maar dat is zo onwaarschijnlijk, dat zal ook wel niet.'

'Dus u hebt eigenlijk echt geen idee,' zei ik spijtig.

'Ik heb eigenlijk echt geen idee,' bevestigde hij en ik draaide me bedachtzaam weer naar het raam terug. Het moest een reden hebben, maar het was allemaal te ongeloofwaardig om waar te zijn.

'Dank u wel, professor,' zei ik, en ik meende het. Hij had me toch heel veel verder geholpen, al wilde hij het eigenlijk niet. 'Ik weet nu al een stuk meer. Dank u.'

'Weet je nog meer?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

'Ja, ik -'

De deur vloog met een klap open en een zwartharige jongen kwam hijgend binnenzetten.

'Professor, ik – Oh, hé McPhilip.' Zijn stem klonk spottend toen hij dat zei, op een toon van "jij-ook-hier-wat-toevallig-nou!"

'Potter,' zei ik koeltjes. Ik draaide me naar Perkamentus, die me met twinkelde ogen aankeek.

'Nou, aangezien Potter mijn verhaal kwam verstoren, zal ik hem maar niet nadoen en jullie laten praten. Mag ik naar u toekomen als ik meer weet?'

'Altijd.'

Ik glimlachte, knikte arrogant kort naar Potter en draaide me om.

'Dag professor.'

Aan de deur bleef ik even stil staan. Ik hoorde een paar woorden uit het gesprek.

'"Visioen", "Dooddoeners waren aan het beraden", "Volgens mij".'

Zucht, jep, dat was Potter. Dacht altijd dat hij belangrijker was dan anderen, doordat hij één of ander litteken had. Pff, ik heb ook een aanval van Voldemort overleefd.

Nee, dat was anders, maar toch... Hij schepte er zo'n beetje over op: 'Ik heb mijn ouders verloren, aanbid me nu allemaal'. Zijn hoogmoed was hem duidelijk naar het hoofd gestegen.

Nee, hij haat mijn haat hélemaal aan zichzelf te danken.

O ja, zeker weten.

_**Muaha, ik had het idee van Maaike als Protser al HEEL lang in mijn hoofd, maar ik kwam er laatst pas achter dat ze dan familie van Ron zou zijn. Nou, DAT vond ik pas geweldig! xD  
Reviews zijn van HARTE welkom!**_


End file.
